1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a remote control unit and, more particularly, to a self-standing remote control unit that has a weighted, rounded bottom, which bottom is rotatable and serves as a function switch as well.
2. Description of the Background
Remote control units are quite familiar to those who purchase modern televisions and videotape recorders. The trend in such remote control units is to include more and more controls that can permit the user to control virtually every facet of the electronic device. Some remote control units even have flip-panels that conceal still more controls. Needless to say, the result is that the remote control units tend to be relatively large and cumbersome. On the other hand, much smaller remote control units are provided, sometimes as small as a credit card, that have proportionally fewer controls. While sometimes convenient, these very small remote control units tend to be misplaced and do not readily come to hand when needed.
These previously known remote control units then either suffer from the large-sized overly complex drawback or, on the other hand, from such a small size that they tend to be misplaced and are not always available for use when needed.